The present invention relates to methods and systems for connecting modules to electronic cards, and in particular to methods for providing mechanically fail-safe connections between electronic components.
The proliferation of portable and hand held computing and communication devices has brought about unprecedented challenges in providing secure transmissions of data between devices connected to a wireless network. An important element of securing data is to identify the device, or the subscriber using a device within the network. It is also important to provide standardization, such that different devices from various manufacturers are able to share data over the same wireless network. This is performed by using certain protocols and standards for the networks, coupled with hardware incorporated in the mobile devices.
One set of standards used by devices such as portable telephones or personal digital assistants (PDA""s) that are connected to a wireless network, includes the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) standard. GMS specifies the infrastructure to be used in a digital cellular service. GSM subscriber data is typically carried on a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM), which is a xe2x80x9csmartcardxe2x80x9d or similar device connected to the circuitry of the wireless device. The subscriber data in the SIM card allows the network to determine if, and to what extent, the user is allowed to access the network. Without the SIM card the portable telephone, PDA or other portable computing device is unable to access the network.
The assembly and removal of SIM cards in a device is governed by provisions specified in the GSM standard. In addition, it is beneficial to minimize the amount of space taken up by the SIM card, since miniaturization is a valuable attribute of portable devices. It is also important to provide a fail-safe way of correctly aligning and engaging the SIM card into the appropriate connector slot, to simplify the steps required to connect the SIM card to the wireless device.
Accordingly, in one aspect embodiments of the present invention include a component for enabling wireless network connection of a host device which includes an accessory card adapted for electrical connection and disconnection with the host device, a connector of the accessory card for interfacing with electrical components of the host device, and a radio transreceiver of the accessory card. The component also has a user identification module connectable to the accessory card and removable from the accessory card when said accessory card is not in electrical connection with the host device.
In another aspect, the invention is a method of enabling access to a wireless network by a host component. The method includes providing a user identification module identifying the host component, inserting the user identification module in an accessory card, and connecting the accessory card to the host device, whereby a mating portion of the host device interferes with removal of the user identification module when the accessory card is connected.